Side Spankers
by SweetChiari
Summary: Requested fic: Barbara and Dick have an argument about who is Batman's best sidekick? The result: Well, spankings are in order.


While Batman was away, his two sidekicks were talking amongst each other as they were talking about regular things. Neither of them knew how it had happened, but Barbara Gorden, otherwise known as Batgirl, knew that Richard "Dick" Grayson, otherwise known as Robin, had started the conversation first. "I'm the best sideman Bruce ever has." He spoke, every confident of his abilities as being Bruce's sidekick, making Barbara glower at him. The red-haired girl shook her head at him. She knew that she was Bruce's first sidekick as she helped him out with missions once before.

"Just because he recruited you as his son and sidekick doesn't mean that you're his _best _sidekick! Besides, I helped Batman first. I was his first sidekick before you." Barbara knew that it didn't help the situation that she thought that she was Bruce's best sidekick as much as Dick thought the same thing about himself.

"But, I have been on more training missions with him. Besides, he didn't approve of you until you proved yourself to him. Bruce took me in as his son, so he trained me himself." Dick was acting too proud for Barbara's liking as she knew that he was currently acting like his namesake, but she wouldn't dare to call him that aloud as it was unbecoming as an lady. But, it was probably more unbecoming as a lady to fight crime, but she loves to do it, anyway. She also knew that Dick was right. Batman did do more training missions with him, but that was because Barbara was still a high-school student who had to study. Batman did train with her, but he advised her to train on her owns simply because her schooling could get in the way of her helping him 24/7.

"You are too proud for your own good, Dick. It's unhealthy." Barbara offered Dick some words of wisdom, but he wasn't going to let the conversation go.

"I can be however I want. Bruce raised me!" Dick shouted Barbara as her brown eyes glistened with anger. She couldn't believe how Dick was acting. _He is acting like a dick! _She thought in pure rage. Barbara rushed towards Dick, but Dick moved away from the black couch he was seating on. Barbara's eyes were filled with rage as Dick then realized his mistake. _Crap! I've made her angry! _He thought as he tried to run away from her, but Barbara grabbed Dick and she laid him across her lap. "Hey, what are you doing?" Dick shouted at her, making Barbara smirk down at him.

"You want to act like a child, then I will treat you like one." Barbara says, about to pull down his black pants. Dick then kicked his feet very violently, making him fall off of Barbara's lap as he groaned from pain. He was glad that she wasn't able to pull down his pants.

"You can't treat me like a child! I'm 14 years old! I'm not a kid! If anything, _you're _the kid!" Dick accused Barbara, making her anger increased tenfold. Barbara couldn't believe him! He started the argument about who was Batman's best sidekick and she felt that the best sidekick title belonged to her and not an over confident little boy!

"I can definitely treat you like a child! You're acting like one! Who cares if you're 14? You still have some growing to do, Dick!" Barbara shouted at the young boy, who was growing enraged at Barbara's shouting at him.

He ran up to her and he grabbed her, knocking her onto the ground. Because Dick didn't want to hurt too bad, he held back with his strength as he was able to knock down the older girl, who was 16 years old. "I'll show you who's the grown-up and who's the child!" Dick hissed at Barbara as he pulled down Barbara's green pants, making her try to wiggle, but Dick increased his grip slightly to keep Barbara pinned to the ground.

"Get off me!" Barbara begged Dick as the girl wanted him off of her as she couldn't believe that he managed to pulled down both her pants and her underwear in one swipe! Dick couldn't believe how flat and soft Barbara's behind was as he massaged it before he wanted to start his plan. "Stop that, you pervert!" She growled out at him. Dick didn't want to make her even more angrier than she was already was, so he had to quickly explain his plan to her.

"If I don't massage your butt beforehand, then this will hurt a lot worse." Dick tells Barbara, who was confused about Dick's words. Before she could question him, however, a stinging sensation on her butt and she bit her lip to prevent her from screaming from the pain. _Is he really doing this?! He's really _**_spanking _**_me? _Barbara was in so much shock as she couldn't believe that Dick was spanking her with his bare hand.

Dick slapped her butt for a few more times before he stopped to give her a break. He also wanted to talk to her to ask her some questions. "Who is the child?" He asked her.

"Still you." She answered, tears prickling at her eyes. Dick wanted to feel guilty, but he couldn't as he wanted to ask another question.

"Who is Batman's best sidekick?" Dick asked her, his voice rough, but not mean. Barbara rolled her eyes.

"It's not you." At her very rude answer, Barbara wasn't prepared when Dick started to hit her small, yet tone butt again. "Ow!" Barbara finally released a small sound of pain as she wanted to rub her sore butt with her hands, but because Dick wasn't finished with her just yet, she couldn't ease herself of her pain. "Dick, you bastard!" Barbara shouted at him. The young boy didn't care about Barbara's shouting at him as he wanted her to answer his questions the way he wanted her to answer. Barbara couldn't believe she felt tears running down her face as she knew that she had ignored the pain long enough.

"Who is Batman's best sidekick?" Dick asked her as he still slapped her butt. Barbara didn't know why, but it felt like his hits were getting even more harder each time he spanked her.

"Ouch! Ow! Ow! Okay, it's you! You're both his son and his sidekick! You're the best." Barbara whimpered out her answer as Dick had finally stopped spanking her. Barbara whimpered again as she glared at Dick, her eyes glistening with tears. Dick knew that payback was heading his way. "So, just because you're the original kid he picked, you think that you're Batman's best sidekick?" Barbara asked as she got up from Dick's lap and pulled her pants back up. She ignored the stinging pain that was on her backside, but she still released a small hiss of pain. Dick then felt a twinge a guilt as he realized that he had spanked Barbara a bit too hard.

Barbara grabbed Dick and she sat down on the couch. She laid him across her lap as she pulled down his pants and his black boxers. _I know we're in the Batman family, but do you really have to wear black boxers, Dick? _She thought. "Hey, wait, this is not fair! You can't spank me!" Dick shouted at her.

"So, it's okay for you to spank me, but it's not okay for me to say that I'm not Batman's best sidekick?" At this question, Dick stopped his protests, wondering where Barbara was going with her words.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Dick asked, trying to piece together Barbara's words of wisdom, which he wasn't understanding. Barbara sighed sadly as she truly wanted him to realize the meaning of her words.

"My words won't make you understand, so I'll give you the same treatment that you gave me." Barbara warned Dick as she prepared him the same way he prepared her. Because of training so much, Dick's butt was rough and surprisingly, there was some softness to his butt. Barbara started off with a light slap to get used to what she was doing to Dick. Dick almost jumped in Barbara's lap at the first slap on his bare butt, but he knew that Barbara was just preparing herself for what she was going to do to him. _I hope it don't hurt. _Dick pleaded as he knew that hits hurt, no matter where the hit was aimed, it would still sting.

Barbara started to slap Dick's butt a little more harder, but she didn't want to hit him too hard, so she kept her licks precise and sharp. Dick started to feel exactly how Barbara had felt when he was spanking her and so, he started to whimper slightly. His face was streaked with tears and Barbara couldn't exactly blame him. "This hurts." Dick spoke to Barbara, but she didn't stop until after three more licks. After the last three licks, Barbara stopped to let Dick relaxed after his little punishment. Barbara started to massage Dick's butt, making him both wince and groan at how nice the massage was. He sniffed a bit, knowing that spankings can be painful. As his tears stopped flowing, he felt better as he simply just sniffed away. Barbara made sure to not cause him more pain as she knew how much a spanking can hurt. She massaged him with her hands softly as she gently rubbed Dick's behind. After a while, Barbara stopped her massage.

"That actually felt great and my butt doesn't hurt as much anyone. Let me massage you as well. I mean, you did massage my butt first, after all, but I did spank you first." Dick tells Barbara as the girl smiled softly. She laid down onto Dick's lap as Dick pulled down her pants and underwear. He saw her very red butt and he winced at the sight of it. _How is she not crying from the pain? _Dick wondered as he started to massage the soft muscle in his hands. Due to feeling sore, Barbara did flinch and whimper. Tears were falling down her face, but she tried to ignore it as she sniffed from her nose feeling weird. She was wondering why her butt was burning, but as moments went by, she started to relax as Dick softly rubbed and lightly squeezed Barbara's butt. After a while, he stopped and he let her get off of his lap so she could pull up her underwear and pants. "How do you feel?" He asked her, concern in his voice. Barbara sniffed for some time.

"I feel great, actually." Barbara told him with a soft grin on her face.

"Man, spankings hurt!" Dick knew he could complain about the punishment once they were passed it. Barbara grinned at him, which let him know that he was going to get some words of wisdom from her.

"I know it hurts. That's why I stopped spanking you. Quiz time." Barbara spoke the last two words in a sing-song voice, making Dick groan. _I hate quizzes! _He thought, hoping that Barbara wouldn't give him a hard quiz.

"Who is Batman's best sidekick?" She spoke softly to Dick. Dick huffed as he knew his answer.

"It's me." He answered with an triumphant tone of voice. Barbara sighed at his answer, but she was too tired to spank him, so she settled for explaining it to him.

"You silly little boy, both of us are Batman's best sidekicks." Barbara tells Dick. At this, Dick was very confused as he was too focused on the burning pain on his behind. "Ow." Apparently, Barbara was still hurting from Dick's spanking of her.

"What do you mean that the both of us are his best sidekicks?" Dick finally asked the rightful question, making Barbara grin at him, despite the burning pain on her behind.

"As far as I know it, Bruce doesn't play favorites and because Bruce is Batman, I know Batman won't play favorites, either because he and Bruce are the same person. Bruce appreciates the both of us. He knows that the both of us are different, but that's why he picked us. We're both different from each other. I'm the brainy brawn, while you're the street-smart brawn." Barbara tells Dick.

"Hey, are you calling me dumb?" Dick shouted at her. Barbara gave Dick an facial expression that read 'I-am not-amused'. Dick chuckled at her face as he was just teasing her. "I was just teasing you. I know what you meant and I understand."

"Ouch. Man, you really did a number on me, Dick." Barbara tells Dick as he gave her an smile filled with guilt.

"You did the same to me, you know." Dick says, wanted to ease his pain.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to understand that Batman doesn't play favorites and that we're both great sidekicks to him, no matter who goes on a mission with him." Barbara tells Dick as Dick grinned at her explanation. _That sounded simple enough. Why didn't she say that the first time? _Dick wondered as he quickly remembered that he started to like a dick. _Oh yeah, I acted like my namesake. Not a cool move for a hero. _He thought.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't have to act like a jerk, but I did anyway. I'm surprised that you don't want to kill me at the moment." Dick admitted to Barbara and she grinned at him.

"Now, why I would I want to do that? It's unbecoming of both a hero and lady to kill a man and a hero. You are a growing boy, but your ego is a bit too huge for my liking." Barbara tells Dick as he took in every word of what Barbara was telling him.

She then hugged him to ease him of his pain of his spanking. Dick then hugged Barbara back to ease her by her spanking. "I'm so sorry, Barbara. I'll change, I promise. I'll become more charming." Dick tells Barbara, who rolls her eyes at his words. She sniffed once again. Dick chuckled at the fact that she was still sniffing. He then sniffed again, making Barbara giggle at him.

"I like you the way you are. Dick. You're my best partner, if that helps with the pain." Barbara tells Dick. Dick smiled at Barbara's words as he knew that she was trying very hard to make him forget his pain. He did the same to Barbara as they both grinned at each other.

Dick and Barbara knew that they would train a lot more harder and they promised each other to make Batman proud of the both of them.


End file.
